Monday
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of the worst song ever. Enjoy everyone! ONESHOT


_**Monday**_

_**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

Sakura Haruno is lying on her bed with a blanket over her body. Then the alarm clock next to her says "10 AM" and she snaps her eyes open.

Sakura:_** 10 AM, hey I overslept!**_

Sakura then puts on her school uniform in the bathroom.

_**Gotta get dressed, while singing this song**_

Ino Yamanaka enters the kitchen.

Ino: _**I'm starving, gotta have breakfast**_

Ino Yamanaka then takes a pizza box from her fridge.

_**I ran out of cereal, so I had pizza  
>With pepperonis and crusted cheese<strong>_

Sasuke Uchiha drives his motorcycle down the road.

Sasuke: _**Gotta get down to the bus stop  
>Gotta get my friend<strong>_

Naruto Uzumaki smiles and waves his hand at Sasuke as he arrives.

_**I see my friend**_

Naruto sings while sitting at the bus stop.

Naruto: _**Should I take the backseat?  
>Should I take the sidecar?<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<strong>_

Naruto and Sasuke clap their hands as they drive themselves to school.

Naruto and Sasuke: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga both walk through the school hallway as they sing.

Hinata and Neji: _**I hate school, I hate school, yeah!  
>I hate school, I hate school, yeah!<strong>_

Kakashi Hatake, the school teacher sings as he places the student's pop quiz papers on their tables.

Kakashi: _**F, F, F, F  
>You all get a detention!<br>**_  
>Choji Akimichi walks through the mess hall while holding his lunch.<p>

Choji: _**12 PM, we're now having lunch  
>I got marsh potatoes and baked beans<br>Food, food, think about food  
>You know what it is<strong>_

Itachi Uchiha and Deidara are running through the football field while passing a football to each other.

Itachi: _**I catch this, you catch this  
>This is how you pass the ball<strong>_

Deidara: _**I catch this, you catch this  
>Now you know how<strong>_

Shikamaru walks through the classroom and turns his head to Temari, who waves her hand at him and smiles.

Shikamaru: _**Temari's at the front seat**_

Shikamaru then turns to Ino, who flirts at him and gestures him to come over.

_**Ino's at the back seat.  
>Gotta make my mind up<br>Which whore can I take?**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Itachi and Deidara lined up in a row at the hallway and wave their arms as they sing.

Everybody: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Gaara pops up out of nowhere, dressed in a basketball jersey.

Gaara: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Gaara: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?  
><strong>_  
>Kiba Inuzuka now writes on the chalkboard with a hat that says 'Dunce' on his head.<p>

Kiba: _**Yesterday was Sunday, Sunday  
>Tomorrow is Tuesday, Tuesday<br>Two days ago is Saturday  
>And now is Monday<br>And three days later is Thursday**_

_**God this is so confusing.  
>And my head is spiiiiining….<br>Can I have a toilet break now?**_

Orochimaru drives down the road in a convertible while wearing sunglasses.

Orochimaru: _**Don't mind me, I'm a random rapper (rapper)  
>In a convertible (vertible)<br>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<br>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
>(C'mon) Now there's a police car behind me<br>I'm wanted for drunk driving  
>Check my speed, it's now over 300<br>If I get caught, I'm going to jail!**_

Everybody is now on the football field while dancing to the song as they sing.

Everybody: _**It's Monday, Monday  
>The worst day of the week<br>It's another week of school and homework and torture  
>Monday, Monday<br>Gettin' down on Monday**_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Naruto and Sasuke: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Naruto and Sasuke: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?  
><strong>_  
>Everybody: <em><strong>It's Monday, Monday<br>The worst day of the week  
>It's another week of school and homework and torture<br>Monday, Monday  
>Gettin' down on Monday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody's not looking forward to go to the classroom<strong>_

Naruto and Sasuke: _**I hate school, I hate school**_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_

Naruto and Sasuke: _**I hate school, I hate school **_

Everybody: _**Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>Work, work, work, work<br>When will this day be over?**_

After the song is over, Tsunade, the school principal enters the field and yelled, "What the hell are you guys doing? Detention for all of you for the next 2 weeks!"

"Awwww….." Everybody whined disappointingly.

**THE END**


End file.
